cinemafandomcom_it-20200216-history
Premi Oscar 1960
La 32ª edizione della cerimonia di premiazione degli Oscar si è tenuta il 4 aprile 1960 a Hollywood, al RKO Pantages Theatre, presentata dal comico Bob Hope. La cerimonia è stata la vittoria di Ben Hur che è stato il primo film ad aver vinto 11 Premi Oscar. Questo primato è stato eguagliato solo da Titanic e Il Signore degli anelli: Il Ritorno del re Vincitori e candidati Vengono di seguito indicati in grassetto i vincitori. Ove ricorrente e disponibile, viene indicato il titolo in lingua italiana e quello in lingua originale tra parentesi. Miglior film *''Ben-Hur'' (Ben-Hur), regia di William Wyler *''Anatomia di un omicidio'' (Anatomy of a Murder), regia di Otto Preminger *''Il diario di Anna Frank'' (The Diary of Anne Frank), regia di George Stevens *''La storia di una monaca'' (The Nun's Story), regia di Fred Zinnemann *''La strada dei quartieri alti'' (Room at the Top), regia di Jack Clayton Miglior regia *'William Wyler' - Ben-Hur (Ben-Hur) *George Stevens - Il diario di Anna Frank (The Diary of Anne Frank) *Fred Zinnemann - La storia di una monaca (The Nun's Story) *Jack Clayton - La strada dei quartieri alti (Room at the Top) *Billy Wilder - A qualcuno piace caldo (Some Like It Hot) Miglior attore protagonista *'Charlton Heston' - Ben-Hur (Ben-Hur) *Laurence Harvey - La strada dei quartieri alti (Room at the Top) *Jack Lemmon - A qualcuno piace caldo (Some Like It Hot) *Paul Muni - Addio Dott. Abelman! (The Last Angry Man) *James Stewart - Anatomia di un omicidio (Anatomy of a Murder) Migliore attrice protagonista *'Simone Signoret' - La strada dei quartieri alti (Room at the Top) *Doris Day - Il letto racconta (Pillow Talk) *Audrey Hepburn - La storia di una monaca (The Nun's Story) *Katharine Hepburn - Improvvisamente l'estate scorsa (Suddenly, Last Summer) *Elizabeth Taylor - Improvvisamente l'estate scorsa (Suddenly, Last Summer) Miglior attore non protagonista *'Hugh Griffith' - Ben-Hur (Ben-Hur) *Arthur O'Connell - Anatomia di un omicidio (Anatomy of a Murder) *George C. Scott - Anatomia di un omicidio (Anatomy of a Murder) *Robert Vaughn - I segreti di Filadelfia (The Young Philadelphians) *Ed Wynn - Il diario di Anna Frank (The Diary of Anne Frank) Migliore attrice non protagonista *'Shelley Winters' - Il diario di Anna Frank (The Diary of Anne Frank) *Hermione Baddeley - La strada dei quartieri alti (Room at the Top) *Susan Kohner - Lo specchio della vita (Imitation of Life) *Juanita Moore - Lo specchio della vita (Imitation of Life) *Thelma Ritter - Il letto racconta (Pillow Talk) Miglior sceneggiatura originale *'Russell Rouse', Clarence Greene, Stanley Shapiro e Maurice Richlin - Il letto racconta (Pillow Talk) *François Truffaut e Marcel Moussy - I quattrocento colpi (Les quatre cents coups) *Ernest Lehman - Intrigo internazionale (North by Northwest) *Paul King, Joseph Stone, Stanley Shapiro e Maurice Richlin - Operazione sottoveste (Operation Petticoat) *Ingmar Bergman - Il posto delle fragole (Smultronstället) Miglior sceneggiatura non originale *'Neil Paterson' - La strada dei quartieri alti (Room at the Top) *Wendell Mayes - Anatomia di un omicidio (Anatomy of a Murder) *Karl Tunberg - Ben-Hur (Ben-Hur) *Robert Anderson - La storia di una monaca (The Nun's Story) *Billy Wilder e I. A. L. Diamond - A qualcuno piace caldo (Some Like It Hot) Miglior film straniero *''Orfeo negro'' (Orfeu Negro), regia di Marcel Camus (Francia) *''Il ponte'' (Die Brücke), regia di Bernhard Wicki (Germania Ovest) *''La grande guerra, regia di Mario Monicelli (Italia) *Paw'' (Paw), regia di Astrid Henning-Jensen (Danimarca) *''Il villaggio sul fiume'' (Dorp aan de rivier), regia di Fons Rademakers (Paesi Bassi) Miglior fotografia Bianco e nero *'William C. Mellor' - Il diario di Anna Frank (The Diary of Anne Frank) *Sam Leavitt - Anatomia di un omicidio (Anatomy of a Murder) *Joseph LaShelle - Il prezzo del successo (Career) *Charles Lang Jr. - A qualcuno piace caldo (Some Like It Hot) *Harry Stradling Sr. - I segreti di Filadelfia (The Young Philadelphians) Colore *'Robert L. Surtees' - Ben-Hur (Ben-Hur) *Lee Garmes - Il grande pescatore (The Big Fisherman) *Daniel L. Fapp - I cinque penny (The Five Pennies) *Franz Planer - La storia di una monaca (The Nun's Story) *Leon Shamroy - Porgy and Bess (Porgy and Bess) Miglior montaggio *'Ralph E. Winters' e John D. Dunning - Ben-Hur (Ben-Hur) *Louis R. Loeffler - Anatomia di un omicidio (Anatomy of a Murder) *George Tomasini - Intrigo internazionale (North by Northwest) *Walter Thompson - La storia di una monaca (The Nun's Story) *Frederic Knudtson - L'ultima spiaggia (On the Beach) Miglior scenografia Bianco e nero *'Lyle R. Wheeler', George W. Davis, Walter M. Scott e Stuart A. Reiss - Il diario di Anna Frank (The Diary of Anne Frank) *Hal Pereira, Walter Tyler, Sam Comer e Arthur Krams - Il prezzo del successo (Career) *Carl Anderson e William Kiernan - Addio Dott. Abelman! (The Last Angry Man) *Ted Haworth e Edward G. Boyle - A qualcuno piace caldo (Some Like It Hot) *Oliver Messel, William Kellner e Scot Slimon - Improvvisamente l'estate scorsa (Suddenly, Last Summer) Colore *'William A. Horning', Edward Carfagno e Hugh Hunt - Ben-Hur (Ben-Hur) *John DeCuir e Julia Heron - Il grande pescatore (The Big Fisherman) *Lyle R. Wheeler, Franz Bachelin, Herman A. Blumenthal, Walter M. Scott e Joseph Kish - Viaggio al centro della Terra (Journey to the Center of the Earth) *William A. Horning, Robert Boyle, Merrill Pye, Henry Grace e Frank McKelvy - Intrigo internazionale (North by Northwest) *Richard H. Riedel, Russell A. Gausman e Ruby R. Levitt - Il letto racconta (Pillow Talk) Migliori costumi Bianco e nero *'Orry-Kelly' - A qualcuno piace caldo (Some Like It Hot) *Edith Head - Il prezzo del successo (Career) *Charles LeMaire e Mary Wills - Il diario di Anna Frank (The Diary of Anne Frank) *Helen Rose - Gazebo (The Gazebo) *Howard Shoup - I segreti di Filadelfia (The Young Philadelphians) Colore *'Elizabeth Haffenden' - Ben-Hur (Ben-Hur) *Adele Palmer - Donne in cerca d'amore (The Best of Everything) *Renie - Il grande pescatore (The Big Fisherman) *Edith Head - I cinque penny (The Five Pennies) *Irene Sharaff - Porgy and Bess (Porgy and Bess) Migliori effetti speciali *'A. Arnold Gillespie', Robert MacDonald e Milo Lory - Ben-Hur (Ben-Hur) *L. B. Abbott, James B. Gordon e Carl Faulkner - Viaggio al centro della Terra (Journey to the Center of the Earth) Migliore colonna sonora Film drammatico o commedia *'Miklòs Ròzsa' - Ben-Hur (Ben-Hur) *Alfred Newman - Il diario di Anna Frank (The Diary of Anne Frank) *Franz Waxman - La storia di una monaca (The Nun's Story) *Ernest Gold - L'ultima spiaggia (On the Beach) *Frank DeVol - Il letto racconta (Pillow Talk) Film musicale *'Andre Previn' e Ken Darby - Porgy and Bess (Porgy and Bess) *Leith Stevens - I cinque penny (The Five Pennies) *Nelson Riddle e Joseph J. Lilley - Il villaggio più pazzo del mondo (Li'l Abner) *Lionel Newman - Dinne una per me (Say One for Me) *George Bruns - La bella addormentata nel bosco (Sleeping Beauty) Miglior canzone *''High Hopes, musica di James Van Heusen, testo di Sammy Cahn - ''Un uomo da vendere (A Hole in the Head) *''The Best of Everything'', musica di Alfred Newman, testo di Sammy Cahn - Donne in cerca d'amore (The Best of Everything) *''The Five Pennies'', musica e testo di Sylvia Fine - I cinque penny (The Five Pennies) *''The Hanging Tree'', musica di Jerry Livingston, testo di Mack David - L'albero degli impiccati (The Hanging Tree) *''Strange Are the Ways of Love'', musica di Dimitri Tiomkin, testo di Ned Washington - Là dove il sole brucia (The Young Land) Miglior sonoro *'Franklin E. Milton' e Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Studio Sound Department - Ben-Hur (Ben-Hur) *Fred Hynes, Gordon E. Sawyer, Todd-AO Sound Department e Samuel Goldwyn Studio Sound Department - Porgy and Bess (Porgy and Bess) *Carl Faulkner e 20th Century-Fox Studio Sound Department - Viaggio al centro della Terra (Journey to the Center of the Earth) *A. W. Watkins e Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer London Studio Sound Department - Il diavolo nello specchio (Libel!) *George R. Groves e Warner Bros. Studio Sound Department - La storia di una monaca (The Nun's Story) Miglior documentario *''Serengeti non deve morire'' (Serengeti darf nicht sterben), regia di Bernhard Grzimek *''The Race for Space'' (The Race for Space), regia di David L. Wolper Miglior cortometraggio *''The Golden Fish'' (Histoire d'un poisson rouge), regia di Jacques-Yves Cousteau *''Between the Tides'' (Between the Tides), regia di Ralph Keene *''Mysteries of the Deep'' (Mysteries of the Deep), regia di Ben Sharpsteen *''The Running Jumping & Standing Still Film'' (The Running Jumping & Standing Still Film), regia di Richard Lester e Peter Sellers *''Skyscraper'' (Skyscraper), regia di Shirley Clarke Miglior cortometraggio documentario *''Glass'' (Glas), regia di Bert Haanstra *''Donald in Mathmagic Land'' (Donald in Mathmagic Land), regia di Milt Banta e Bill Berg *''From Generation to Generation'' (From Generation to Generation), regia di Edward F. Cullen Miglior cortometraggio d'animazione *''Moonbird'' (Moonbird), regia di John Hubley *''Mexicali Shmoes'' (Mexicali Shmoes), regia di Friz Freleng *''Noah's Ark'' (Noah's Ark), regia di Bill Justice *''The Violinist'' (The Violinist), regia di Ernest Pintoff Premio alla carriera A Lee De Forest per le sue pionieristiche invenzioni che portarono il sonoro nel cinema. A Buster Keaton per i suoi talenti unici che portarono immortali commedie sullo schermo. Premio umanitario Jean Hersholt A Bob Hope 1960